To Be The Wife of The Wolf
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: In order to deserve being the wife of Saito Hajime, the woman must be strong. At least that's what Tokio believes.


_**Disclaimer: RuroKen and its characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Nothing is mine and I make no financial gain from this. **_

_**For some reason, I just adore this couple. Even though Tokio never showed up in the RK series; her and Saito are my OTP. I hope everyone likes this. I think it might be better than my last of them.**_

* * *

Saito Tokio felt her world twisting and turning as the last bit of stored up oxygen escaped her. Her throat and neck clenched tightly and beads of sweat ran down her face as she was held threateningly by her neck by an unknown stranger. Well, he was unknown to her at least.

"This is your final warning! Next time we will shoot!" Shouted a young man who stood a few feet across from Tokio and her captor. She immediately recognized the young man to be a fellow officer of her husband's. Despite her situation, the woman forced out a small smile.

Suddenly, Tokio felt her neck crack from the large hand that gripped her and she choked back rising blood. Her vision blurred and her hearing became as distant as the sun.

Though it was low and seemed far-away, Tokio heard her captor shout back at the police that were surrounding him, "Do it and I kill the woman!"

Kill? The Wife of Mibu mentally sighed. Now she understood why her husband hated his job sometimes. To deal with idiots like the one that held her by the neck would be annoying as well as tiring.

Though, when Tokio thought about it, she should have guessed she'd become the hostage of a situation such as this someday. She was Saito Hajime's wife after all. It was obvious it would happen.

She had just been shopping in town that day, when a crazed maniac with a sword grabbed her from behind and held her in a choke hold that cut her oxygen intake more and more by each second, though not yet enough to kill her. That had begun twenty minutes ago and honestly, Tokio grew tired of this position.

"Fine..." One of the cops began to say but another voice interrupted.

"Wait, she's Fujita-san's wife. Stand down!" Another officer yelled.

When Saito's wife heard the criminal laugh as if he had gained victory already, she rolled her eyes.

"You know, you won't gain anything from holding me captive like this." Her voice was calm and blunt, a tone similar to that of her spouse's hanging off her voice.

The man glanced at his hostage and gave her neck another hard grip, causing another crack to sound, "Quiet and I might just spare your life, lady."

Tokio rose a brow in irritation, "Why don't you just give up? You can't win against the police."

"Oh really?" Came the sarcastic voice as the man locked grey eyes with Tokio's, "The police are cowards. Idiots. Just look how panicked they are and you're only one hostage. They can't beat me."

Tokio did her best to nod through the choke hold, "That's true. But there is one policeman you can't even dream of winning against."

Apparently the captor knew exactly who the woman was referring to because his expression went from confident and nervous to a wild panic.

"S-Shut up!"

Something sharp poked into Tokio's shoulder, causing her to gasp and more blood drip from her lips. Her senses became more blurred and through her broken hearing, she heard the police scream out in horror.

The enemy re-adjusted his hold on Tokio and brought up his sword's blade to her thin, bony neck. As the coldness of the weapon pressed against the injured one's skin, he screamed out more threats of killing her; his voice now robbed of its calmness from before.

Tokio coughed again, feeling the endless amount of blood flow from her shoulder through her kimono. The world was growing dimmer and her eyes fell shut. Was she truly going to die here? Without even getting to greet her moody husband one last time like she always did? With just one simple slash of a sword that was crap compared to Saito's gotatsu, would she fall victim to...?

Tokio began to hear more cries from officers who were just as anxious as their suspect was becoming.

"What do we do? That woman will die soon if we don't do something...!"

"Stay calm! Fujita-san has been contacted and is on his way here, I think..."

Then, one particular voice snapped Tokio back into full consciousness.

"Gehita, we have a deal to propose!" The head chef of the police force began, standing in front of his lower-rank comrades with a determined look painted on his face.

Tokio heard her captor ask what and held her eyes on the chef.

"If you surrender the woman to us, we will let you go free."

The woman's heart pounded loudly in her chest and her eyes grew dark with disbelief at what she heard.

A smirk appeared on the distraught law-breaker know as Gehita's face at the proposal, "Really...? Then-"

Something inside Tokio snapped.

Sinking her teeth into Gehita's hand, Saito Hajime's wife screamed back at the cops while her kidnapper groaned over his bite,

"What do you men think you're doing?! How can you offer such a thing to a man like this, you morons!" Her speech mimicked that of the Wolf's as she struggled through her pain to go on, "Don't you see that's exactly what he wants? Where is the justice-"

The others let out another scream when Gehita sunk his sword into Tokio's other shoulder and blood spattered to the ground.

Despite feeling more pain, Tokio powered through her speech; determined to make these policemen realize their foolish mistake they were about to make.

However, this little lecture seemed to do the opposite of good for the enemy.

"Shut your mouth!" The man threw her body to the ground and stomped as hard as he could on one of her legs.

Tokio shot a glare at him as she took hold of the man's arm, "You shut up. I'm talking..." For a brief moment, her eyes seemed to glow as yellow as Saito's.

Gehita stepped back in fear and his hostage continued spewing on about justice and how idiotic the police were. One thing was certain, she really was the wife of a spy and policeman for the Meiji government. Gehita was beginning to thirst for her death by his own hands as time went on.

"Your job is to take down criminals such as this one here so that their evil ways do not hurt anyone else." She gripped her bruised leg in agony and gave a low grunt, "You can't let this man get away just because-"

Tokio's voice vanished when the same strong hands from earlier gripped her neck again and pulled her upward. Now Gehita dangled Saito's wife in the air. She hacked and gasped for breath, losing more breath as the deranged maniac tightened his hold on her once more.

"W-What now?!" Another cop cried, the others just as scared for what might happen.

The wife felt her eyes roll back in her head and her arms dropped at her sides. Again, she was faced with the same question from before. Would it really end like this? Would she be killed even before Saito arrived? And what would the police do, even if she was killed? Would they still let Gehita escape?

_ Aku Soku Zan._

Tokio's eyes snapped open at the voice of her beloved husband in her mind. _Aku Soku Zan_..._swift death to evil._ That's right. Tokio couldn't die knowing the cops wouldn't serve proper justice. She had decided some time ago that if Saito weren't around to bring justice, she would make sure it was done in his place. Ever since they had gotten married, this had not just been Saito's belief, but hers as well.

Grunting, Tokio lifted her good leg and kicked Gehita upside the jaw. She was dropped in an instant and scrambled to her feet. The onlookers watched in utter amazement when Tokio snatched the sword away and threw it a few feet and then tackled the larger man to the ground. Through receiving many violent, blood-gushing punches to the face, Saito Tokio was able to land a few blows of her own.

Dodging a hit to one of her bleeding shoulders, the Wife of Mibu landed one last kick into Gehita's ribs. The man dropped to a knee and Tokio ran behind him and grabbed hold of his arms.

"SHOOT...!" Tokio shouted angrily.

Pausing for a moment, the cops rose their guns and gave fire.

After taking a barrage of bullets, Gehita dropped dead in a mere instant.

Tokio sighed and stumbled over to passing-by policemen who went to retrieve their suspect's corpse.

Though injured, she ignored the concerned voices of the others and pushed her way through the crowd. As she walked, she felt herself begin to become dizzier and as a result, kept walking without even a thought as to where she was going. All the woman could think about now was getting away from the scene. Tokio now fully understand why Saito deemed every officer in Tokyo a useless idiot.

_Fools. Fear in a situation like that just makes things worst. _Tokio stopped, feeling the world spin worst then before. Unwillingly, she fell forward but hit something before her body fell to the ground.

Large hands held the injured female up, keeping her balanced against his strong-built physique. Tokio did her best to focus up at the tall figure that stood over her; the usual glare and rough frown on his face.

She smiled happily and leaned farther forward to rest her pounding head on his chest. Tokio was sure she'd never been so happy to see him in her entire life.

"Hello anata..." Her voice barely a mumble as Tokio tried to fend off herself from losing consciousness.

"It seems the situation was taken care of before my arrival." One of the gloved hands from the man lifted Tokio's chin upward so she could look back at him, "You look like hell, Tokio."

Saito Hajime dropped his cigarette to the ground when he saw his wife smile back at him and helped her lay down by the carriage he and some other officers had just arrived in. Ignoring the voices of the pathetic policemen around him, the Wolf of Mibu called over a medic who had just arrived to the scene.

As the medic treated to Tokio's injuries, Saito seemed to unexpectedly stay by her side; one of his hands resting on his wife's forehead.

"Anata, why don't you go do your report? I'll be fine here by myself..."

Saito smirked down at his drowsy spouse, "Report? He's dead, there's not much to do a report on." The former leader of the Shinsengumi let his eyes wander down to the blood that still clung to his wife's limbs and kimono. The smirk fell into a hard frown.

"...Good job today, Tokio."

Said woman opened a closed eye, "Eh? What was that, darling...?"

Saito turned his head away, removing his hand from her head, his voice holding an annoyed tone, "...nothing."

Tokio smiled warmly up at her husband. She shut her eyes and mumbled one thing before letting herself finally drift into a deep sleep,

"Aishiteru...anata."

* * *

**_Author's comments: Hope you all liked this. It was just a little something I threw together at school one day. Reviews are very much appreciated. I apologize for any OOCness from Saito.  
_**


End file.
